


Past and Present

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, background Huntingbird - Freeform, complete and utter nonsense, this is my self care right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: In the past, Jemma, Bobbi, and Skye are given the task of digitizing some old SSR files and end up having way more fun than they should. In the present, Daisy and Sousa are meeting up with their contacts, who turn out to be two familiar faces.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 24
Kudos: 106





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially based off my own nonsense tumblr post about Daisy recognizing Sousa's file because she had seen it before and partially off a comment left on "Everything I Want" saying they wanted Huntingbird to meet Dousy.

“Hey Skye, could you come here?”

Skye turned to see Coulson sticking his head out of his office. “Sure thing.” She walked toward him.

“I have a mission for you,” he said seriously.

Skye nodded. “Cool. What is it?”

“Simmons found some old SSR files, and I wanted you guys to go through them and digitize them. Also you should probably look through them and see if there’s anything useful.”

“That...is not what I expected you to say.” Skye frowned.

“I know it sounds dull, but it is very important,” Coulson said. “I’m surprised no one has done it before now, but then I guess this base was lost to the ages. Or something.”

Skye sighed. “Looks like I’ve got a busy night ahead.”

“If it makes it any better, I offered to get you guys some pizza.”

“I hope Simmons said yes,” Skye said. “Oh, and bring us some beer too. Or maybe something a little stronger.”

Skye went down the hall to the room where the files were. Simmons was there with Bobbi.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Skye asked them.

Simmons hopped up. “Skye, welcome to the document party! We’re separating the files into three stacks: personnel, cases, and objects. And then we have these neat little cameras that we can hold up above to take pictures. Unfortunately we need to take a picture of each page individually, so it will take a bit of time to do them all.”

“What she’s trying to say,” Bobbi said, “is that we won’t get through these all in one night likely.”

“Cool,” Skye replied. “Sounds like loads of fun.”

“There really are some interesting things in here,” Simmons said. “This file is about the original 0-8-4.”

This piqued Skye’s interest. “Really?” She walked over to Jemma and looked at the file. “Wow.” Skye took the file and began to read it. 

“Be sure to take pictures as you read,” Simmons instructed.

Going through the files did prove to be rather tedious at times, but the three women made the most of it. They would read out interesting tidbits or facts from whatever file they were reading. At some point Bobbi offered to make drinks for them, and the time seemed to go much faster after that. 

Once they got through the object files, Skye decided they should move on to personnel. 

Simmons opened the first one. It was Peggy Carter, naturally. “Look at this picture of her. Wasn’t she beautiful?”

“Very classic beauty,” Skye agreed. 

“This may be the drinks talking,” Bobbi said, “but the two of you would make a stunning couple Simmons.”

“You know what, we would,” Simmons agreed. 

“Oh, oh, you guys could get married and then adopt me, right?” Skye asked. “We’d be the coolest family ever.”

Simmons nodded. “Absolutely. You’d be Skye Simmons-Carter, and we’d love you so much.”

At some point (after more drinks), Skye opened all the files and lined them up on the ground. “Okay ladies, we have a very important decision to make.”

“What’s that?” Bobbi asked.

“We have to decide who the hottest SSR agent was.”

“This does sound very important,” Simmons agreed.

“Ok, first, everyone pick your top one,” Skye instructed. “And no, you can’t pick Peggy, Simmons. Obviously she’s the best one.”

“Ugh, fine,” Simmons said. “My very distant second pick is this person. Agent Vega. He’s a handsome chap.”

Bobbi picked next. “Jack Thompson. I mean, he looks like he’s 100% a frat boy, but I could probably teach him a thing or two.”

“Oh, oh, I definitely found the winner out of this crowd.” Daisy squinted at the name on the file. “Daniel Sousa.”

“Daniel Sousa?” Simmons asked. “Oh, he’s a very well known agent. We read all about him in our Shield history book. Wasn’t he Peggy Carter’s old partner.”

“This is not all about your future wife Jemma.”

Bobbi looked too. “Wait, I remember him now. Died sometimes in the 1950’s, right?”

“Yes,” Jemma said. “He’s the first name on the Wall of Valor actually.”

“He died?” Skye asked.

“Yes,” Bobbi said. “Taken out by Hydra.”

“Ugh, of course,” Skye said. “They were probably just jealous of how fine he is. I mean look at that face.”

“He is very handsome,” Simmons agreed.

“I guess,” Bobbi said. “If you like that classic movie star look.”

“Well if that’s it, then I do,” Skye said with a nod. “Daniel Sousa, you go to the top of the ‘Can Get It With Skye’ list.”

“I thought we were ranking these in terms of looks, not who we thought would look best with Skye,” Simmons complained.

“Whatever, he wins either competition,” Skye replied.

“What competition?” Coulson asked as he entered the room. “How’s it going you three?”

“It’s going fine,” Simmons said.

“ _Really_ fine,” Skye said.

All three women started laughing hysterically at this. 

Coulson frowned. “Maybe you should call it a night for now.”

“Whatever you say AC,” Skye said.

“I am a bit tired,” Simmons said with a yawn.

“Should I get someone else to work on this tomorrow?” Coulson asked them.

Bobbi looked at the other two. “I think we’ll be fine,” she told Coulson.

“Oh, but can you make sure we have more drinks?” Skye asked.

Coulson just stared at them, and all three of them laughed again.

* * *

“So who are we looking for?”

Daisy scanned the horizon. “I’m not sure. Mack just said they’d make contact with us. I’m guessing it’s someone I’ve worked with before.”

Sousa frowned. “Well I hope you know them. Or they know us.”

Just then Daisy spotted a tall red-headed woman talking to a clean-shaven, dark haired man. There was something vaguely familiar about them…

“Bobbi and Hunter?” she said.

“Who?” Sousa asked.

The pair spotted them and came over.

“Pardon me miss,” drawled the man, “but are you the legendary Quake?”

Daisy laughed. “Hey there you two! Long time no see. Nice accent Hunter.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes. “Don’t encourage him.”

“You guys are looking good,” Daisy said.

“I could say the same for you. You look great,” Bobbi replied.

“Thanks. Sousa, this is Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter, former agents of Shield and current...well, I’m not sure what they are now. Guys, this is Daniel Sousa. ”

“Daniel Sousa? Like _the_ Daniel Sousa? The legendary Shield agent?”

“Legendary?” Sousa asked, clearly enjoying where this conversation was going.

“Well yeah,” Bobbi said. “I mean he was supposedly this amazing agent.”

“I feel like legendary is overselling it a bit,” Daisy said. “I mean great agent, yeah, but also he managed to get himself killed by Hydra, so he couldn’t be _that_ good.”

Bobbi looked confused at this statement, but she just shook her head in response. “Any relation?” she asked Sousa.

Daisy and Sousa looked at each other. “Kind of?” Daisy said.

“In a manner of speaking,” Sousa said at the same time.

Bobbi looked between them. “That is a really strange way to answer a very simple question.” She peered at Sousa. “You know, the resemblance to those pictures we found in the old SSR files really is uncanny.”

“Old SSR files?” Sousa asked.

“Yeah, we found them when we took over an old SSR base for ourselves. Daisy, Jemma, and I spent a hilarious few nights looking through and digitizing them.”

“Wow, I forgot how scarily good your memory is,” Daisy said. “I had also forgotten about those nights.”

“How could you have forgotten? You waxed poetic about how handsome Agent Sousa was, so some part of you must have remembered when you met this guy.”

Sousa raised his eyebrows. “This sounds like an interesting story.”

“Oh yeah, she picked him out as the best looking of the lot.”

“Is that so?” he asked Daisy.

“Ok, cool it there bud. We were more than a little drunk, and it was kind of slim pickings to be honest.”

Bobbi stared at them, clearly not following.

Daisy sighed. “Bobbi, listen to my words carefully. _This_ is Daniel Sousa.”

Bobbi’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh. Wow. Mack had told me that you did some time traveling, but he never mentioned that you brought back a souvenir.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about my boyfriend being referred to as a souvenir, but yes, we rescued him in 1955 and just kind of brought him along with us.”

Bobbi smiled at the word ‘boyfriend.’ “This sounds like an amazing story.”

“It is,” Daisy agreed, “and if we finish this job with time to spare, I’ll tell it to you.”

Hunter explained what they were going to be doing. It was a pretty basic job, but they needed Daisy’s computer expertise. Hunter and Bobbi went off to work their angle while Sousa went to play bodyguard to Daisy. 

“Care to tell me who those two are?” Sousa asked. “Why are they ‘former’ agents?”

Daisy started working on the terminal. “We got caught in a sticky situation in Russia. Shield had to disavow them. They were let go, but obviously they had to leave Shield. I actually haven’t seen them in a few years, but I totally miss them. They deserve better than what happened to them.”

Sousa was silent for a while. “So, you picked me out as the best looking SSR agent?”

Daisy made a face while typing. “Before you get too excited, I should probably tell you that the actual winner was Peggy Carter. And technically, I believe I placed you at the top of the ‘Can Get It With Skye’ list, which, I’m sure we can both agree, was an accurate call on my part.” She finished her typing with a flourish. “And done. Let’s get out of here.”

They had agreed to meet at a coffee shop down the street. Daisy and Sousa ordered and sat down, and in a short amount of time Hunter and Bobbi joined them.

“So, you time traveled to pick a boyfriend, eh?” Hunter asked.

“I mean we were trying to save the world,” Daisy began.

“That’s exactly what happened,” Sousa finished.

Bobbi laughed. “It sounds very exciting.”

“Well, you know, we saved Sousa, some gross guy stole my powers, we got stuck in a time loop, I made out with Sousa in a time loop, I found out I had a sister, and then I died for a hot second. So kind of a typical mission.” Daisy took a bite of her muffin. “Oh yeah, Mack got stuck in the 80’s for a couple years, and I hear he grew a really epic beard.” 

“So what’s it like being brought so far forward in the future Agent Sousa?” Bobbi asked.

Sousa thought for a moment. “It’s...a lot. So much has changed.”

“Please,” Daisy said, “you should see how fast this guy has adapted to everything. We threw mounds of new info at him, and he just kind of took it all in and went with it.” She looked at him affectionately. “It’s _very_ impressive.”

Sousa smiled. “Well, what else could I do? When time travelers from the future give you a second chance at life, you do whatever they say. Within reason.”

“It probably helps when the time travelers from the future look like Daisy though, doesn’t it?” Hunter asked innocently.

“It’s helpful, yes,” Sousa agreed. “Although you should definitely ask her the circumstances under which we first met.”

Bobbi and Hunter both turned to look at Daisy expectantly.

“So first of all, you should know that Jemma had posed as Peggy Carter to try and find face stealing Chronicoms at Area 51.”

Both Bobbi’s and Hunter’s jaws dropped ever so slightly. “I’m sorry, what?” Bobbi asked.

Daisy waved a hand dismissively. “I said what I said. Anyway, when Deke and I were going through Area 51 personnel files, I immediately recognized Sousa’s name and knew he would know Jemma was not actually Agent Carter. And I was right. So I sort of infiltrated his office and posed as a CIA agent to free Jemma and Coulson from the cell he had locked them in.” 

“She actually locked me in the very same cell,” Sousa added.

“I think I’ve made up for that. Multiple times.”

“See, this is the part of the story I want to hear,” Hunter said.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “I’m going to just pretend I never heard that. Anyway, we saved his life a couple times, then forced the point by bringing him on Z1 and jumping forward in time.”

“You really do meet your boyfriends in the weirdest ways,” Bobbi said, shaking her head slightly.

“To be fair, I was not looking for a boyfriend in the 1950s. Or any other time period for that matter. But enough about us. What about you guys? When are you coming back? I miss you Bobbi. And you too I guess Hunter.”

“Cheers,” Hunter said, saluting Daisy with his drink.

“Well, I’m not sure if I’m supposed to be saying anything, but Mack said he may have some contacts worth pursuing in Russia. Who knows, maybe you’ll be seeing us again soon,” Bobbi said.

“Oh, I hope so,” Daisy said. “It’d be fun to work with you guys again. On a permanent basis.”

“It would be fun,” Bobbi agreed. “But for now, we’ve got to get going. New places to go, new things to do.” 

Bobbi and Hunter stood to go. “Nice to meet you mate,” Hunter said, shaking Sousa’s hand. “Let me know if you want to know all the modern stuff Daisy’s not teaching you.”

“Nope, you should definitely not do that.” Daisy scowled, but then she gave Hunter a big hug. “Be super nice to Bobbi, ok?”

“As if I would do otherwise,” Hunter replied.

Daisy turned to hug Bobbi. “I really do miss you guys.”

“I know,” Bobbi said, “but it looks like you’re doing pretty well for yourself.”

“I am,” Daisy laughed.

“It was very nice to meet you Agent Sousa,” Bobbi said. “If I had seen you in person I would have put you at the top of my ‘Hottest SSR Agents’ list too.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, who made the top of your list?” Sousa asked her.

“Jack Thompson.” Bobbi laughed at the face Sousa was making. “Let me guess, pompous ass?”

“Most definitely,” Sousa agreed.

“Well, I can’t say I didn’t expect it. But I can work with that sometimes." Bobbi winked at them. "Hope to see you both again soon.” With that, she turned and left with Hunter.

Daisy gave a small sigh. “It was nice to see them again.”

“You have the most interesting friends,” Sousa said.

"I know," Daisy said, shaking her head. "Aren't they the best?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @ellsey where I make posts that are hilarious mostly just to me


End file.
